Problem: Solve for $t$ : $3t=-8.16$ $t =\,$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{3t}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{-8.16}}{3}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $\dfrac{\cancel{3}t}{\cancel{3}}= -2.72$ $t=-2.72$